The City of Happiness
by WeWantsIt
Summary: Ginny goes back in time to a completely different world. What at first seems like a simple city of happiness becomes something else and Ginny must make a decision that can change the world as she knows it. DG HHr. Most characters are OOC.
1. A Blue Book

Hello everybody! This story will be revised, so chapter by chapter will be added again! It will be better, because now I have an actual plot! Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine. I think. ;)

Ginny was in the library studying for her O.W.L.S. Fifth year had been a stressing one for her, as she was not used to so much working. She also wasn't very used to being in the library so much. She was reading about Potions, well not exactly reading about Potions, but she was supposed to be. Actually, she was just sitting there with the few other kids in the library (most of them decided to study in their common room) staring at the small picture of Harry inside the pocket of her book bag. She sighed, wishing that the stupid childish crush would just be over and done with, but instead, after being with a few other boys, the crush on Harry increased rather than fade.

As she sighed, something in the shelf across her caught her attention. Most of the books in the shelf were black or brown or somewhere around that area, but this particular book was a bright blue. It was a wonder that no one else had noticed the book, but nevertheless she got up and slowly picked up the book.

"Atlantis," Ginny read the simple title across the front cover. Although the book was bright, it still looked old and worn out. "Now, why would there be a book of Atlantis in a wizarding school's library?" Ginny wondered to herself. But again, her curiosity took over her and she sat back down and turned to the "table of contents" page of the book.

"Atlantis, the people of Atlantis, happiness in Atlantis," Ginny silently read, but a white ribbon marking a page at about the middle of the book caught her attention once more. She turned to the page and read the title, "Going back in time," Ginny read. "Hmm," she wondered out loud. She read the rest of the page to herself out loud. "To go back to the time of Atlantis, read the following passage three times, with your eyes closed." Ginny wondered for a moment if it would be silly to do such a thing, but she figured it was just a stupid joke, so she memorized the small phrase and closed her eyes.

She recited, "Hekate, the great, take me back to Atlantis, where the happiness never fades, and the people always serenade." As she began to feel silly, reciting the name of someone she was completely unaware of, she started feeling sick. She felt that everything around her was slowly spinning, or was it her? She was too afraid to open her eyes to look. Ginny realized that the spell might have actually been real. She didn't read if there was a counter spell or anything. She never recalled anybody talking about counter spells on time turning. Out of panic, she opened her eyes. But all she saw was pitch black. She closed her eyes, scared, and fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------------

Ginny felt cold water being gently brushed across her face. She shivered, not knowing where she was or why she was there. When she opened her eyes, she prayed she would see Madame Pomfrey just wiping her face from a fever or something. Slowly, she opened her eyes, but all she saw was a bright white ceiling of sheets above her. "Oh no, I'm dead," she thought, ready to cry. But she knew if she was dead she wouldn't have the urge to cry or feel cold, although she had never been dead before, so she wasn't exactly sure... she looked around once more, and saw the most beautiful face she had ever seen.

"Oh, my," Ginny said aloud. "May I ask who you are?"

The woman had golden hair, mysterious gray eyes, and was wearing a silverish, white chain with a heart dangling around her neck. Her dress was woven of white cloth, but looked silk and sparkly.

She gave an airy laugh. "You must have had a great fall out there, my dear. A great fall indeed, to forget my name. I'm Aphrodite."

Ginny sat up in what she realized was a bed with white silk covers. Her eyes widened. "You mean, Aphrodite as in the Goddess of Love and Beauty?"

"Well, if that's what the men have been calling me lately, then yes..." Aphrodite smiled. "Anyway, I'm just filling in for Apollo; he was healing you at first."

"Apollo? The God of Arts, Archery, and Divination?" Ginny asked, happy she read about Greek Mythology. But then she thought of a more important question. "Wait, where am I?"

"My dear, you are in Atlantis. The City of Happiness."


	2. Sir Harry and Lady Hermione

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Ginny was shocked. She was in Atlantis. She had gone back in time. But how? And who exactly did people think she was here?

"Uh... Aphrodite? Who am I exactly? I seem to have lost -" she caught herself, "Ehh, forgotten a few things."

Aphrodite smiled that marvelous smile of hers. She placed the damp towel she had used for Ginny on a rope near the window. "I believe you are Madame Weasley's daughter, Lady Ginevra."

Ginny gave an amused look. Lady Ginevra? It was so silly, yet so amusing. "Oh yes, I seem to remember now." Then she slowly pushed the covers off her and realized she was wearing a toga type dress. It looked similar to Aphrodite's, only smaller and less silky looking. On the side of the bed, small, brown sandals were waiting for her.

"Where do I go now?" Ginny asked, looking at herself slightly in a mirror.

Aphrodite walked over to her, looking shocked. "Why, you can not leave the house of healing without thanking Apollo."

And just as if that was his calling, he came walking in from the entrance of the house. He was a handsome young man, and was wearing a white toga that matched his golden brown locks.

Ginny instantly felt she needed to thank this good looking man. "Oh, thank you, Apollo. Your treatment was much appreciated."

He smiled, baring sparkling white teeth. "Anytime, Lady Ginevra. You may go and join the happiness everyone is enjoying outside."

Ginny then realized that this city was all about happiness. To be honest, it was kind of freaking her out. No city could be this happy, no matter how lost it became in the future. But, Ginny just nodded and eagerly made her way outside. Outside she saw children playing, people celebrating, and people selling goods in the marketplace. She just stood there in awe at the beauty of the city. It was bright with sunlight. The towers stood tall, the buildings had wonderful designs. Ginny just felt happy looking at it.

Finally, she was snapped out of her daze by someone waving a hand across her face.

"Ginevra? Are you there? Word was going around about your fall, very rare indeed." The voice sounded so extremely familiar, but Ginny just couldn't put her finger on it. She turned to look at the girl a year older than her, with straight and short black hair, and a white toga on. She was actually beautiful.

"Uh, Pansy?" Ginny said in awe.

"Don't be silly Ginevra. You don't have to pretend that fall made you forget my name." Pansy replied.

"Oh, of course." Ginny said slowly.

Suddenly Pansy's face brightened. "Ohhh, the boys are fencing at the Column... we must go see! Sir Harry is there!"

"Who?" Ginny asked in wonder, but Pansy grabbed her wrist and led her to the place she referred to as the Column. It was just a small stadium, with columns surrounding the area. It was pretty much a large gazebo.

"Isn't he adorable?" Pansy said dreamily.

Ginny just stared at her if she was crazy. However, she looked over to Harry and he had just defeated someone at fencing. He took off the shield on his face and smiled brightly, head high. His jet black hair gleamed in the sun as he turned his head welcoming applause. Ginny knew that Harry was not that type of person, no matter how handsome and muscular he looked at the moment. It just wasn't right. And why was Pansy being nice to her? Were they friends or something?

The boy who was down was just as tall as Harry, only not as muscular; he looked a bit scrawny under the small shields. He took off his face shield slowly. It was Draco Malfoy. The teenage crowd gave a "boo" and threw random sticks at him. Ginny didn't understand what was going on.

"And..." a voice said loudly. Ginny knew it all too well. "I, Dean Thomas, have been proud to be your host this morning. Sir Harry Potter is once again undefeated and long time competitor Sir Draco Malfoy still hasn't won."

Harry walked down a little aisle still smiling with his head high. He seemed just a little bit conceited, Ginny thought. She left Pansy to go find Harry and talk to him about his behavior. There was a large crowd but she found her way through. When she reached the sort of front, Harry had hugged and kissed a girl who was just as conceited looking as him. Her hair was golden brown and curly, she was a petite girl wearing a silk toga and a circle of flowers around her hair. Ginny recognized her – it was Hermione.

"Hermione!" she shrieked, unable to bare what was going on anymore. The crowd of teenagers looked at her, surprised. It was obvious that Ginny had just made a mistake.

"Well, young lady, I prefer Lady Hermione, if that isn't too hard," Hermione replied, Harry at her side. He waved his hand, making the crowd leave in a snap.

"Who are you?" he asked at first. "Oh wait... you're from that red-headed family. The none-nobles. Is it Ginevra?"

Ginny thought that for a happy city some people were pretty rude. "I don't appreciate that!" Ginny replied, her temper getting the better of her. But she calmed down. "Why are you two acting like this?"

"We've been like this since we can remember." Hermione replied, looking at Ginny as if she was an alien. "Maybe you should go back to the house of healing... are you the one who took the fall? That might be it. Nobody just comes up to us and talks to us you know. We were chosen by King Zeus and Queen Hera to take over the throne, as it is custom to choose nobles to take over the throne. It is an honor..." she sighed happily, twirling a curl of hair in her finger.

"Ok..." Ginny replied, unsatisfied with that answer. There had to be a more legitimate reason. "But, what did you mean by my family not being noble?"

Before they could answer, Pansy came and butted in.

"Oh, Sir Harry, Lady Hermione," she bowed. "I am sorry for my friend's behavior; she took a fall this morning. We'll just be leaving now." She grabbed Ginny's wrist again and quickly rushed out of the Column.

"What were you thinking? Talking to them like that!" Pansy exclaimed.

"What? I can't talk to my friends like that anymore." Ginny forgot where she was.

"Friends? They are a class above us! They are noble, as our families are... well none noble."

"Could you please tell me about this noble thing?" Ginny asked, irritated.

"Well, I am assuming you've forgotten all this because of your fall, so I will explain," Pansy said. "The nobles are the richer class, and the none nobles are just the others. Everyone is happy and everyone works. It is just that some people are wealthier than others. Queen Hera tried to put a stop to the classing, but it's always just been a thing of the youth to say to insult." As she was explaining, they were walking to some destination Ginny was unaware of. They bumped into someone who was sitting on the steps reading a book. It was Draco Malfoy wearing glasses. Ginny had to admit that no matter how much of a twit he was in her time, she always thought he had good looks. But now, in this time, he wasn't that great looking. He actually looked intelligent and shy. He didn't look like that bad boy Ginny knew him to be.

"I'm sorry, ladies, for being in your way," he said politely, moving a step up.

Ginny couldn't believe it. "Oh, no, we're sorry for interrupting you," she blurted out.

Pansy and Ginny walked on.

"He is so polite," Ginny mused.

"Yes, but not as good looking as Sir Harry." Pansy said.

"What class is he in?"

Pansy looked at her again as if she was weird. "None nobles, like us. Our families are familiar with each other and often trade goods in the market."

"The Malfoys and Weasleys! Friends?" Ginny asked, appalled.

"Something amazing would be the Potters and the Weasleys. Get it together, Ginevra!" Pansy replied.

Ginny was tired of hearing Ginevra. It was too long and she always wondered why her mother named her that. "Can you just call me Ginny for short?"

"That's an odd request, but of course I will," Pansy answered.

Ginny wasn't even worrying about going back at the moment. This was the beginning of something interesting.


	3. A Different Family Weasley

Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing else.

"So, you've shown me just about every detail in this side of town. When are we going to the other side?" Ginny asked Pansy. They had just walked out of a small bakery. It was late afternoon and people were filing into their homes. Ginny wondered why, but hadn't asked yet.

"Not today," Pansy answered. "Maybe tomorrow. We must go get ready for dinner." Pansy's pace began to quicken.

"What? Do we do something ceremonial or something?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Whatever will I do with you? You are acting really strange. But, it's the month of November, Ginev – Ginny, and as always we have ceremonial dinners once a week in the center of the city in honor of the founding of the city. And tonight happens to be the last dinner."

"Oh… right. It's like a… a big party?"

"I suppose." Pansy answered.

"How exciting!" Ginny squealed. "Do we get to dress up?"

"If you insist. Most people don't usually overdress. But come along; let's go get you into something. I have a few dresses you can borrow if you don't want to wear your own."

They made their way quickly around town and entered a small, but cozy feeling village. They walked into one of the many small, square buildings. The inside of the house was not at all poor looking, but from what Ginny had seen around town, it wasn't rich looking either. It had blankets and pillows of all colors in the corners of the room, a few tables, a small kitchen, and candle holders. There were two doors leading to somewhere.

"Come on into the room, mother and father must still be fixing up the market." Pansy said. Ginny was apparently walking into the wrong room, because Pansy said, "No, not the waste room!" Ginny quickly turned around and they made their way into a small bedroom. There were two pillows and blankets on the floor. It wasn't exactly a bed, but it was very comfortable.

"I love your home," Ginny commented, laying herself on the smaller bed. She was enjoying her adventure so much; she didn't even mind being friends with Pansy.

"It looks similar to yours," Pansy replied. She was looking through a pile of clothes in a box in the corner. She pulled out an orange and white one. "Would you like to wear this one?"

Ginny looked at the dress and a disgusted look came over her face. It was nice, she supposed, but it was orange! She didn't want to wear something that matched her hair color. "No, but there's a pastel green one right there, it looks beautiful. Can I try it?"

"Of course," Pansy said, pulling it out, and a lavender one with it. "I shall wear this lavender one, with a crown of tulips around my head."

They changed into their dresses, Ginny feeling a bit odd changing in public, but it was only her and Pansy, and she figured they were close friends. The pastel dress Ginny had on was a light green and brought out her eyes.

She looked over at Pansy and saw that she was wearing the lavender one, and looked beautiful.

"You look lovely," Ginny said.

"As do you," Pansy replied, and then said after a short pause, "Oh, it'll never be as great as Hermione's! I'll just never get Sir Harry to look at me in that way, will I?"

Ginny thought for a moment. Sure she also had a crush on Harry, but not this one – not _Sir Harry_. "Well, why do you like him? He's… so cocky. And Hermione, well she's just another pretty girl in a pretty dress. It's nothing out of the ordinary."

"He's wonderful…" Pansy trailed off. "All the girls love him. And just because that wench Hermione is a noble, and they were so conveniently together when they were chosen to be heirs… ohhh I'd just like to - "

"Relax, Pansy. I'll help you get his attention tonight." Ginny promised.

Pansy's eyes brightened and she looked at her friend. "I don't know what happened to you after that fall, but I like this new spunk!"

Then they heard the doors open, and two happy voices filled the air. "We're home, darling."

Pansy ran out of the room to her parents. Ginny walked out and smiled. They looked tired, but happiness stirred in their eyes.

"It's nice to see you, Ginevra," they said when they spotted her.

"Will we be walking with you to the feast tonight?" Pansy asked eagerly.

"Well, we must still get the food we promised prepared. Apple pie! A new invention of ours!" her mother said.

"Then we'll be walking," Pansy said. She and Ginny walked into the room to grab some belongings.

"Where does my family live?" Ginny asked ignorantly.

"Just across the street!" Pansy replied, appalled. "Come, let's go great them before we leave. They must be worried about you."

So they walked the short distant across the street to the same type of house that Pansy had. There was hardly any difference, except that their home had three bedrooms because of how big of a family they were.

"Heya, Pansy," Ron waved. He was sitting on the floor and reading a book.

"Ron, why are you reading?" Ginny asked.

"We must keep up our studies, Ginevra. I heard you took a fall today. How are you feeling? Of course I have no worries since I trust Apollo worked his herbs well." Ron said. "Oh, and I do hope you get your work studied, we will be tested by Athena after vacation."

Ginny didn't need to ask who Athena was. The only thing she was wondering was why Ron was acting like such a nerd.

"Can you believe that git won again?" Fred and George came walking out of a room. "Oh, good afternoon Pansy. Ginevra, where have you been all day?"

"Just around." Ginny replied simply.

"Oh right, well I'm betting next fencing game, Malfoy will win." George said.

"Didn't you bet that this time?" Fred asked.

Percy came walking out, scratching his head. "We need to get ready for that feast tonight. Potter won again?"

"Sadly," Charlie said, walking out of another room.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Bill asked, walking out of the 'waste room'.

"Still at the market," Ron said, his eyes still on his book.

"You read too much," Percy told Ron. "The test Lady Athena will give us will be simple, no need to fret over it so much."

Ginny just looked at Percy. He brushed off the test like it was nothing. Since when did Percy not care and Ron fret? Something was really wrong is this city of happiness.

"We'll just meet you guys in the center of the city. Tell Mom and Dad I'm fine!" Ginny and Pansy rushed out of the house. "They are complete chaos!"

"It's rather lovely to have a big family," Pansy mused.

"I suppose…" Ginny replied. They walked into the city, where people were still in their homes getting ready. "How come you didn't take me to any lakes? There seem to be a lot of beautiful ones."

"Hmm… well, because… they – er, their for… lovers. I mean, it's not a rule, but that's just how it is. It makes me feel uncomfortable when I see lovers there." Pansy replied truthfully.

Ginny just laughed. "Let's go see one! The feast won't start for a while."

Pansy led Ginny to a lake nearby. "This is the Waters of Hesper, or the Waters of an Evening Star. Beautiful isn't it? If you think this is beautiful, you should see it at night."

Ginny looked at the lake above the little hill she was on. There was a waterfall nearby, and a forest on the other side. It was full of natural colors. Everything was green and healthy and the lake sparkled in the late afternoon sunset. Standing on that little hill, she felt like a princess. "I didn't know Atlantis was so beautiful."

"Oh, dear," Pansy said urgently, "I forgot my crown of flowers. It's not far back. Would you like to come with me?"

Ginny noticed some movement behind a waterfall, which puzzled her because usually nothing was behind a waterfall. "Uh, I'll meet you back here. There's something I want to look at a bit longer."

Pansy nodded and walked off quickly. As Ginny approached the waterfall, she saw no way of entering. But she knew someone was back there. Then she thought to herself how silly it would be if she did find the entrance to whatever was behind the waterfall and there happened to be a couple snogging in there. She giggled to herself. After that, she saw the reflection of the person become sharper. It was coming near her, but she had no idea how to get in. Just as she walked forward, she felt a tap on her back. She shrieked.

"Are you alright?" It was the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed, forgetting where she was. Then she quickly remembered after his look of shock and said, "I mean, Sir Draco, I am so sorry for my behavior. I'm just out of it right now – er, well a little bit dreamy I guess. I thought I saw something behind this waterfall. But that seems impossible, doesn't it?"

Draco smirked, "You are very different, Lady Ginevra."

"Ginny, if you don't mind," Ginny added.

"Lady Ginny," Draco bowed. "Hekate can tell a person a vague future, if they wish to hear it. She dwells in there occasionally. She is the only person of magic in this city and is greatly appreciated."

"Yes," Ginny smiled. Then she thought, magic? What on earth had happened to her wand? And if she could remember the future, as she was obviously living in the past, did that mean she could do magic? Well, that would be useless without a wand. She had no idea how to do spells without her wand – she wasn't at that level yet. And apparating, well she hadn't even the least bit idea of how to do that. And who exactly was Hekate?

"You look perplexed. Is there anything I can help you with?" Draco asked at the look of her face.

"Oh, no," Ginny replied, still smiling.

"How is your brother, Ron? Keeping up his studies, I hope."

Imagine if the world was really like this, Ginny thought. "He is fine. Yes, he's been studying hard lately. Will I be seeing you at the feast tonight?"

"Of course, my family always brings cat soup, a great delicacy and I've heard you are fond of it."

Ginny was sickened at the thought of eating cat soup. A soup, full of cat meat, cat juice, cat eyes… she began to get grossed out. "Uh, yes," she replied weakly at the thought of cat soup.

Then she heard Pansy calling her name from behind the hill, and knew it was her cue to go. "Well, hopefully I will see you tonight at the feast."

"Yes, and hopefully we can both participate in the dance together." Draco replied, and bowed. "Good day, Lady Ginny."

He remembered to call her Ginny. That was a plus on Ginny's list.

A/N: Review guys! Something interesting will happen! I'm actually halfway finished with this story... so if you want more review!


	4. The Celebration

Disclaimer: Only the plot.

Pansy began to place her crown of flowers onto her head as the sun began to sink lower and the sky began to darken. Ginny could see candles lit already from the center of the city as they walked along. People also began to walk outside their homes and towards the city.

"So, how exactly are these ceremonies like?" Ginny asked.

Pansy had finally got the crown in her hair, just as Ginny was thinking how on earth Pansy could do that without a mirror. "They're lovely. First we watch a dance by the beautiful dancing girls, then we feast on separate round tables and then we honor the founding of Atlantis with a prayer to the Gods. And then we dance, tell stories, harmonize, and other fun activities until the clocks strike midnight."

"Will Harry and Hermione be there? How about Zeus and Hera?" Ginny asked, as they saw a little child get his hand spanked by his mother because he put his finger in the food.

"_Sir_ Harry, _Lady_ Hermione, _Queen_ Hera, and _King_ Zeus will of course be there sitting in their thrones and apprenticed thrones. If we girls are lucky, we might actually get a dance with Sir Harry tonight. And be sure you address them that way when walking around the city; if someone overhears us, we could get punished." Pansy replied matter-of-factly, the way Hermione usually spoke.

Ginny rolled her eyes. They were getting closer to the center, and she began to see a castle forming.

"And there is someone important you must meet! I can't tell you now, but you shall see her tonight!" Pansy said, interrupting Ginny's thoughts on the castle they were approaching.

"The center of the city is near the castle?" Ginny asked.

"It's in front of the castle, naturally," Pansy replied, as if it was an essential fact to know while you were in the city.

They finally arrived after walking uphill. Ginny was a bit tired and wondered why the 'center' was up so high. When she finally saw the castle, it was big and marvelous. She thought it was so marvelous because it was so simple and well, Greek. She had never seen anything of the likes before - white walls, perfectly aligned columns, simple white thrones, a built in pond with leaves floating in them peacefully, and bushes and trees full of colorful flowers and fruits. Surrounding the pond and bushes were many white round tables with people already sitting in them. And in the middle was a long, rectangular table, half of it filled with plates of food.

"So can we just sit in any table with anybody?" Ginny asked, looking for anygood-looking guys seated at any tables.

Pansy looked at her and sighed. "Do you not remember how these ceremonies go?" Clearly not, thought Ginny. "Of course you can. But people find it more polite to sit with family, although the King and Queen urge everyone to know each other more."

Ginny noticed that next to the two big thrones were two similar, but smaller ones. "Who are those for?" she asked curiously.

"Of course, Lady Hermione and Sir Harry. They're the Prince and Princess in training, have I told you not?"

"Right." Ginny said slowly.

"Oh, look, Lavender and Parvati! They look absolutely marvelous!" Pansy waved at the two innocent looking girls in both velvety white. "They are of noble blood, but very polite." Pansy added as they walked towards the girls table.

"Have a seat!" Lavender exclaimed. "Soon everyone will be filing in and we'll have to listen to the announcements and watch the dancing girls in the first dance of the program, so let us rid of gossip before that all begins!"

Ginny and Pansy took a seat next to the two girls. As the girls began speaking in very perky, yet conservative voices, Ginny began looking around for any sign cute guys coming. If she was going to be in Atlantis for a while, she might as well make the best of it. Anyway, it would take time to figure out how she would get back to her time. She still had to look for a wand.

"There is Sir Harry and Lady Hermione walking in this moment!" Parvati exclaimed in a low voice. Harry and Hermione took a seat on the smaller thrones.

"Her curls are so great tonight, as it always is." Lavender said.

"Look at the way she is smiling, its just lovely." Parvati added.

"Any beauty like that would be able to get someone as handsome as Sir Harry." Pansy said dreamily.

Ginny was looking at the girls like they were crazy. Hermione's hair was in a fashion, but it was tied up in a high ponytail, showing off her curls. But it looked poofy. Harry's hair was parted to the side and flat down. Nothing special about him.

"Really, he doesn't look all that great. And neither does she. I mean they're friends and all, but the way they are now..." Ginny was being stared at by the other three girls. She had forgotten where she was again. "I mean, yes they look lovely."

"And of course Sir Harry won again at the column!" Pansy said.

"I really think Sir Malfoy will beat him one day. Don't you all fancy Draco better? He is more polite." Ginny replied thoughtfully. Again she was given a blank stare. "But of course he'll never be as great looking as Harry."

"Ohh...here comes Hekate." whispered Lavender.

"That is the woman you must meet!" Pansy said to Ginny. Then Ginny remembered what Malfoy had mentioned to her. Hekate was the person Pansy wished her to meet, obviously a woman of great magic.

Ginny looked around and saw that all the round tables were filled with people now. Even random people that Ginny had never seen had filed in their table. The food table had also been added to. But besides this, Ginny realized there was a woman with shining, long black hair walking towards the thrones. She was wearing red velvet around her arms and white silk around her body. Her eyes were a dark and mysterious grey, and her lips and skin were pale. However, she looked very beautiful and friendly.

She had reached the edge of the throne and turned around the face the crowd. Everyone fell silent and stood.

"Hello my dear Atlantians. You are all looking very lovely tonight. And now, I present to you, King Zeus and Queen Hera!" the woman ended with a big, bright smile.

King Zeus and Queen Hera were very beautiful as well. They were wearing bright white silk togas, with golden slippers and golden jewelry all around them. Their hair was crowned with golden leaves. They walked on opposite sides of the built in pond towards their throne to wear the lady was still standing.

"Thank you, Hekate. Your magic touches us all." Zeus said in his mighty voice. The beautiful lady who had introduced them walked over to the side and sat down. So did everybody else, except Zeus and Hera. "It is with great pleasure I invite you here tonight. We celebrate the founding of the beautiful Atlantis! Hundreds of years and still standing!"

Hera now spoke, in a very melodic voice. "Before we begin our feast, tonight we introduce the very lovely dancing girls, who took great time to compile together this great dance passed down from the originators of Atlantis." The two royals took a seat and about 12 girls came out in Egyptian-like clothing, except it was bluish. They were followed by two boys with a few instruments and the music and dance began.

Ginny was very much entertained by the girls, although all they really did was shake their hips in an interesting and completely non-sexualstyle. When the girls were done, everyone was able to eat. As Ginny ate and spoke to the girls at her table, she looked around trying to spot people she knew. A table was put in front of the throne for the royals, the prince and princess in training, and Hekate. Ginny wanted to find out more of this Hekate, but now wasn't the time. She scanned the place more and found Malfoy sitting with some boys who all looked intelligent. She stared at him for a while, and they made eye contact and locked eyes for a while. He smiled politely at her and she returned his smile warmly. She decided she would find him later, when they were permitted to dance.

"Cat soup, anybody?" a blonde woman and man walked over, in second-class white togas, but they still looked happy. Ginny took them to be Malfoy's parents, but still declined the soup.

"Oh, but we've heard you love the cat soup!" Malfoy's mom said.

"Oh, I usually do," Ginny answered politely, "but I am so full, and would hate to take some and waste it."

So they moved on and offered more to people around the hall, who took it gratefully. After everyone was done eating, everybody stood up to join in a short prayer for the Gods who built them the great land they lived upon. Then the other activities began.

"Would you like to join us, Ginny? We are going to sing to the children." Pansy said.

"No, thank you. I think I'm going to hit the dance floor."

"Well, don't 'hit' yourself too hard, dear." Pansy replied, thinking about the terminology Ginny was using.

"Meet me back here in half an hour so I can help you get a dance with Sir Harry, okay?" Ginny said.

Pansy nodded with bright eyes.

Ginny first went to go find her brothers to see what they were up to. She found them at a table playing a board game.

"Hello, sister." Ron said, thinking hard as he played Chess with another boy who wore glasses. "Hmm," he began talking to himself. "If I move here...no, no. Wait, what if..."

Ginny felt she was distracting him so she moved over to Charlie and Percy, who were watching an arm wrestling match.

"I'm betting on Lucius," Charlie said.

"Nah, I bet Severus will win this one." Percy replied.

In the end it was Lucius who won, and he smiled brightly and hugged Severus, who accepted gratefully.

"Until next round," Severus laughed.

The sight of Snape being happy was alarming to Ginny. And to top it off, he actually looked decent and his hair was clean. He turned around and saw her.

"Hello my dear! How are those parents of yours? Ah, what am I speaking of! Let me look for them myself! You take care, young Ginevra!" Snape patted her on the head and walked away.

"I bet I can slaughter Oliver Wood," Percy said as he came towards the arm wrestling table, which was presently empty. "Aye, Oliver! Let us have a match!"

Oliver gladly accepted and they both took a seat. Ginny walked away giggling. She finally bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Lady Ginny." he said. "Let us have a quick dance, shall we?"

Ginny smiled and gave him her hand. They entered the dance floor, which was a section of the hall that had been cleared of tables, as very lively music was being played by a band.

"I have no idea how to do this!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Just go on with it! Just go with the flow!" Malfoy said excitedly. They started bouncing and two stepping the music. By the end, they were both very tired but had a lot of fun during the short two minutes.

"Would you like another dance?" Malfoy asked, panting for breath.

"Ah, I'd love to," Ginny said, but suddenly remembered Pansy. "But I have to meet Pansy somewhere. Hopefully I will meet you later in the night! I had a lot of fun!" Ginny smiled to him before running off to meet Pansy, fearing she was late.

But as Ginny reached the area in which she and Pansy parted, she found that Pansy had just arrive there as well.

"Are you ready for some flirting?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"I have a feeling this will be insanely fun!" Pansy said. But as they proceeded, they bumped into Hekate.

"Oh! We are so sorry, Madame!" Pansy replied.

"Oh, don't worry, my dears!" she said in a light and airy voice. "Ah, Ginevra! I have never had the pleasure of meeting you. Pansy has wanted me to meet you so! I've met everyone in the red-headed family except the youngest and only daughter!"

Pansy smiled. Ginny smiled too, but wasn't quite convinced. Although Ginny felt she was genuine with her sincerity, she still felt that there was something odd about her.

"Well, until later, my dears!"

So Ginny and Pansy proceeded to look for Harry. On the way, Ginny asked questions about Hekate.

"Who exactly is she and why does it seem she is more important than King Zeus and Queen Hera?"

"Well," Pansy began, "I wouldn't say she is more important than them, but she is of importance. She possesses some sort of magic. They say she is a descendant of the magic dwellers of old. But she doesn't like to use her magic so much, and she fears anyone else with magic because they could be evil."

"Hmm," Ginny thought out loud. But to herself, she was thinking that magic was something she practiced and it could be evil, but when practiced in a good way it wasn't.

They finally spotted Harry who had just finished dancing with Hermione.

"This is what I want you to do," Ginny told Pansy, "I want you to give him a bright smile, and the best thing other than that is to make him laugh."

"Laugh? How do I do that?" Pansy asked ignorantly.

"Tell him a joke, there's this one about a chicken who walked into a bar..." Ginny thought it was going to be a long night.

A/N: Well this is the final chapter that was revised for... I haven't been getting reviews but I'm telling you guys Chapter 5 is probably where the plot starts to thicken! So review, and I'll continue posting new chapters!


	5. A Day with Draco

Disclaimer: Still the plot.

Ginny awoke to a squealing Pansy.

"I danced with Sir Harry!" she kept repeating, eyes bright and smile big. "Oh my goodness, what a wonderful night it was," she noticed Ginny had woken up and said, "Thank you, Ginny! You work wonders!"

Ginny just grinned and both girls got up and proceeded to the small kitchen in Pansy's house where some odd looking bread was waiting to be eaten.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, smelling the flat, round, and bluish bread.

"It's herb and egg bread, silly," Pansy replied, grabbing a piece and chewing vigorously.

Once the girls had finished eating breakfast and washing up, Pansy informed Ginny that she would be spending the day working with her parents. That meant Ginny was left by herself. She decided to walk to her house and greet the boys before exploring the town some more and then figuring out how she would go back to the future and Hogwarts.

Ginny walked in to find all her brothers but Ron still asleep and probably hung-over.

"You know, those boys are going to regret not studying. We return to our studies in no more than a few weeks! Personally, vacation has been long enough for me," Ron said, book in hand when he saw Ginny walking in.

Ginny just shrugged, still getting used to everyone's opposite behaviors and asked, "Where's Mum and Dad?"

"At the market, working, of course. I should fancy myself a visit sometime this afternoon…" Ron answered before dipping his head into his book once more.

Ginny left, saying she would walk around town, maybe visit her parents. But along the way, she bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, why hello, Lady Ginny," Draco greeted brightly. "How are you this morning?"

"Hello, Sir Draco, I'm good, thanks," Ginny answered. Then a thought popped into her head and she blurted out, "How would you like to show me around town today, Draco? I can't seem to remember much after that fall yesterday," before realizing how desperate it sounded.

He became brighter, if that was possible, and said, "I'd love to."

So they set out for the town together, conversing all the way through, about anything and everything, having the occasional laughs, and serious talks too. Ginny liked how she could converse with him so freely, without worrying about family feuds, Voldemort and Death Eaters, or whether or not he was going to insult her and she would have to punch him in the face.

They sat down for lunch at a café on a safe cliff by the ocean. The wind was blowing a small breeze towards them as they ate their food (that Draco enjoyed and Ginny… well downed just for the sake of being polite.)

"What do you think about magic, Draco?" Ginny asked curiously. She needed help finding a way back and perhaps she could confide in Draco to help her, but first she needed an opinion from him.

"Magic…" he started thoughtfully, "I don't know what kind of magic you mean. If it's the kind of magic that creates miracles, then I have no problem with it. But, I know some magic can cause dark things to happen. That's why I don't trust magic outside of this city."

"What about Hekate? Do you trust her?" Ginny questioned.

Draco thought for a moment and then said, "Yes. She knows what she is doing and would never jeopardize the city. And she is the only one with powers here; she keeps this city safe from intruders."

Ginny was suspicious of Hekate, but at the same time, the city was safe and nothing bad had ever happened, according to Draco in a previous conversation.

"I guess I trust your word, Draco. You've been charming and honest after all." She smiled at him, but knew she could not confide in anybody to help her just yet. The moment wasn't right to tell anyone about who she really was and where she really came from. It could cause danger and she didn't want that.

Draco smiled back at her, and she felt an unexpected warmth fill her. "You know, Hekate also told me something else about you, as she also can see some of the future. It's turning out to be pretty true so far."

Ah, yes, Ginny remembered that Hekate was a little bit of a Seer as well. She wondered what Hekate had told Draco. "What did she tell you?"

Draco smirked, and for a moment Ginny remembered the Malfoy at Hogwarts and half-expected a smart remark from him. But his smirk was innocent and he said, "I'll tell you when the time is right, but for now I want to enjoy a nice after noon with you."

-------------------------------

Hekate was in her home next to the castle. Someone else with magical powers was in the town. She could feel it. And she knew she could not have this. Other magical people might come and cause havoc. She had known all too well what many magical people together could create. It was part of her past, where she witnessed the wrath of a powerful wizard in another city – a city she had long ago left and tried to keep out of her head. She did not trust that most magical people had good in them. Darkness would overcome them, just like the other magical people she knew. They were innocent at first, but the power of the darkness was overwhelming and tempting.

She had to find the other person and ask him or her to leave. She had done it once and he obliged. But what had happened to him she did not know, nor did she care. She knew if she let another magical person in, it could ruin the city. The idea that someone else could destroy Atlantis was driving her mad. But she had seen vaguely in a clouded vision what would happen shortly, and she knew fate could not be stopped. The time was coming soon.

She took out a parchment and quill and began writing an incantation – one in which she hoped would save Atlantis someday.

"I am going to die, soon," she said to herself quietly and sadly, "And with me the city will come."

----------------------------------

Ginny had spent nearly the whole day with Draco. She learned the most interesting things about the city through him, and he never asked her why she didn't know what was going on, he just explained and answered all her questions. He informed her that the castle was guarded by eager and willing house elves (everyone called them 'little creatures') and strangely enough, they had no powers. The city library was huge and was run by a bubbly and kindly lady Ginny knew as Madam Pince. She almost flinched when she saw Madam Pince, but realized that everything in the city was pretty much opposite from what she knew them to be. Draco showed her different lakes where Ginny learned the waters were shallow for safety reasons. And, she learned that even Draco showed some admiration for the two who were to be Prince and Princess.

"But they are so… I don't know, unkind?" Ginny remarked as the two walked in the fading afternoon sunlight. "And Harry doesn't seem to be so nice to you, either."

"They were chosen by King Zeus and Queen Hera, so I'm sure they will prove worthy of leading the city," Draco replied. "They do have a sour side, but that's the way they were raised and I guess I have to respect that."

Wow, thought Ginny, the real Malfoy would never say such a thing. "You're right," she finally said, admiring him more instead of Harry and Hermione.

And then Ginny saw a man who looked as thought he was a beggar. The man was old and dirty-looking, with white long hair and blue eyes. Ginny knew those eyes, but usually when she saw them there was a twinkle.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny said, walking up to him. Draco gave her a confused look, while gently pulling her away.

"He does not like to be bothered," Draco whispered quickly.

Suddenly Dumbledore turned to her and said, in a bland but serious voice, "You will cause destruction. Get out now, before it's too late," and then walked away as if lost, looking helpless and bitter at the same time. Ginny felt pity for the man she knew was wise beyond anyone she had ever met. But more than anything, Ginny wondered why he had just said that to her.

"Excuse me?" she called, but Dumbledore did not reply, only kept walking. Ginny stared at him until she could see nothing of him but a small dot.

"If it's a city of happiness," she said turning to Draco, "why are there beggars?"

"Well, Ginny, that man Dumbledore is no ordinary man. He was a wizard, but Hekate gave him an ultimatum: either leave, or give up magic. He could not bear to leave his life in Atlantis, so he chose to give up his magic. But giving up his magic made him a miserable person. And he chose to lead the life he does now, wandering, not knowing what to do," Draco told Ginny.

"But why would Hekate banish any other wizard or witch? Does she want to be the only one in power?"

"No, quite the opposite actually," Draco replied, as the two walked towards the village in which their homes were, "from what I've heard, she fears any other magical person. She says it will bring the city to ruins." He paused and then said, "Don't mind him, by the way. He can startle people sometimes with the things he says."

Some strange things were now happening, and Ginny needed to think about what had just happened and what she had been told in the day. Before she could get her thoughts running, she realized it was already sunset, and she had not even attempted to figure out her way back to Hogwarts.

"I don't want you to be out too late," Draco said when they both stopped in front of her house. "So, I'll leave you now."

Ginny looked at him. His light, blond hair was carelessly dropping over his head and his eyes were bright and gray, not the usual cold-hearted gray she was so used to. Everything about him was so innocent and delicate. For some reason, it made her swoon inside. It seemed so odd to think she was swooning for Malfoy, but this Draco Malfoy was different, and something inside her was extremely attracted to him.

"Good night, Draco," she said.

"Good night, Ginny," he replied, stepping closer and kissing her cheek, "Perhaps I will see you tomorrow?"

Ginny just smiled, nodding her head. Once they parted, Ginny thought about what was happening between them. Did he like her? She certainly had an attraction to him. How did relationships work in Atlantis? But, sadly this was the least of her worries as she settled in her bed for a short rest. She had some major thinking to do.

A/N: Well hopefully this is getting better?...


End file.
